Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a blade and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (or multifunction machine) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the blade.
Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, after a toner image is transferred from a surface of an image bearer such as a photoconductor onto a transfer sheet or an intermediate transfer member, a cleaning device removes toner remaining on the surface of the image bearer.
Cleaning devices employing a cleaning blade are widely used for simplicity in structure and high cleaning capability.